1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of power electronics. It concerns in particular a high blocking-capacity semiconductor component, comprising
(a) a semiconductor substrate; PA1 (b) in the semiconductor substrate, between a cathode and an anode, a series of differently doped layers with an n-type base layer, a plurality of anode-side p-type emitter regions and a barrier layer arranged between n-type base layer and p-type emitter regions; and PA1 (c) a plurality of emitter short-circuits with short-circuit contact regions, which are arranged between the p-type emitter regions. PA1 (d) the barrier layer in the form of separate barrier-layer regions only surrounds each of the p-type emitter regions, while the short circuit contact regions are completely set into the n-type base layer; so that PA1 (e) between each short-circuit contact region and each barrier-layer region an intermediate region is present, in which the n-type base layer meets the anode-side surface of the semiconductor substrate. PA1 (a) the anode-side surface of the semiconductor substrate is covered by an anode metallization; and PA1 (b) for electrical isolation from the n-type base layer and anode metallization the semiconductor substrate is covered on the anode side around each intermediate region with an insulating layer, and/or the anode metallization around the intermediate regions is omitted.
Such a component is well known from e.g. the article by T. Ogura et al. "6000 V Gate Turn-Off Thyristor with n-Buffer and new Anode Short Structure", 19th Conference on Solid State Device and Materials, Tokyo 1987.